


Enough

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: He was worried he would never be enough for her. Was he right?“All red dress with the devil eyes, So obsessed with the camera lights, You love her, but you can’t deny…the truth……Diamonds and the rings are her fantasy, She chase hearts with the Hennessy, You love her, but you’ll never be……Enough” - The Weekend





	Enough

She was too much, too much of everything, too beautiful, too confident, too sexy, and too damn smart for her own good. I had wanted her from the first moment I saw her glide across the room at a colleagues boring as fuck party. She walked with such confidence, knowing full well that most if not all of the eyes in the room were focused on her, male and female alike. And yet she never broke a sweat, never batted an eye. It was like she was made for this, and I wanted to make her mine. But I would never be able to work up the courage to ask her out. What could I offer a woman like her? Sure I was one of the youngest and wealthiest CEOs in my field, and I wasn’t unattractive, but still I felt inferior in her presence. I never gave much care to relationships. Sure I had hook ups, guys and girls alike, but nothing ever stuck or made me want to stick around. I was always so engrossed in school, or work. Always with my nose in a book or my head in a pillow. But she - - she was different. We hadn’t even spoken a word to each other and yet I was already flailing like bait on her hook. I needed to know who she was. 

Another colleague at the party caught me staring at her and slid across the brown leather chesterfield sofa, taking a sip from his champagne.

“I see you’ve noticed the candy” he said pointing in her direction.

Ignoring his less than tasteful reference to her, I simply nodded in response.

“Her name is Y/N. She is quite stunning isn’t she?”

“She certainly is” I finally answered him, taking a long sip from my champagne flute and watching her continue to mingle with the other guests. I could’ve sworn she saw me staring but I couldn’t be sure.

“Mmmm yes it’s too bad she’s a gold digger. Although with a body like hers, I’d let her take me for all I’m worth am I right?” the sleazy middle aged man next to me said around puffs of his cigar.

That was it. That was my in. Sure I didn’t think I had much of substance to offer her, but money, well that I had an abundance of. The gears in my head were turning now and the more I watched her the more I wanted her, no matter the means.

As if he could sense my silent contemplation, the perv next to me spoke up again.

“Ho-ly shit! You’re actually considering it aren’t you? You crazy bastard.” he chuckled, downing the last of his drink and taking the final puff of his cigar. He stood up and I was grateful it seemed I would finally be rid of him. “Don’t do it brother, it’s not worth it. She’ll only fuck you and leave you broke.” and with that he left me to my own volitions.

I was sitting there thinking of a plan, downing flute after flute of champagne. Every time a server would walk by with a tray I would grab a glass and toss it back. Feeling a bit buzzed and face flushed, I loosened my tie and ran my fingers through my hair, steeling myself to finally get up and approach her. Just as I was about to stand, she sat down next to me. I must have been so caught up in over thinking my approach that I didn’t even notice her headed my way.

She was even more magnificent up close. Her deep brown eyes alight with some kind of mischief I couldn’t quite place, while her beautiful auburn hair was cut short around her face, accentuating her features and leaving her long gorgeous neck exposed. The more I looked her over the more my throat closed up. I’m sure I resembled a fish filter feeding as I opened and closed my mouth over and over again trying to find the right words to say to her.

She released a small giggle at my current state of nervousness, a sound that probably shouldn’t have given me a semi but did nonetheless.

“Hi, I’m Y/N” she said in a tone so smooth, reminiscent of warm syrup being poured over a stack of pancakes and what I wouldn’t give to hear that voice calling my name as………and shit now I was fully hard, in the middle of a party, surrounded by colleagues, and the most attractive woman I had ever seen.

She giggled again as I tried to subtly readjust myself on the couch, anything to relieve the tightness in my pants.

“I’m…*nervous cough*…..I’m”

“Chae Hyungwon” she cut me off. “I know who you are. It’s not everyday you get to meet Seoul’s most eligible bachelor” she continued.

Shit, I had forgotten about that edition of the ‘Forbes’ South Korea that came out last week listing all the most eligible bachelors in the Seoul business market. My name just happened to be number one on the list followed by a photo and interview with me.

Awkwardly I scratched at the back of my neck, still not knowing how to respond.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” she asked, sipping from her flute with lips I was longing to see wrapped around my………… “Wanna get out of here?” she asked abruptly.

“Uhh huh, I’m sorry?” I finally managed to eek out.

“Yea I saw you earlier. It looked like you were checking me out.” she said sliding closer to me on the couch. “It’s okay though, I was checking you out too.” she whispered sending chills down my back and straight to my crotch.

“I’m sure you’ve heard all about me by now. What I’m all about. However I’m not a prostitute like these asshats seem to think I am.” she somewhat snarled.

“No I never…that’s not what…I mean”, I was rambling again.

“Calm down. I know. I’m just saying, I’m a woman who has very expensive tastes and a very active sex drive. But I’m also weak hearted and when I got tired of being hurt by the men I was with, I began my little sugar baby routine. It keeps my needs satiated and my heart guarded. It’s a win win. You aren’t normally the type I go for. I prefer them to be older and not near as handsome but I simply can’t resist you. So how about it Hyungwonie? Do. You. Want. To. Get. Out. Of. Here?” she asked again.

Snagging another drink off a passing tray I downed it, using the liquid courage to fuel my next words.

“Hell yes!” I said, standing from the couch and extending my hand to her, which she took graciously with a coy smile, entwining our fingers together.

“Are you okay to drive?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, I have a driver”

“Of course you do” she laughed as we rounded the corner to my black luxury SUV parked at the curb, my driver standing next to it.

As soon as he saw me, his eyebrows shot up in surprise and a knowing look washed over his face as he inspected my company.

“Not a word, Shownu”, I whispered, glaring at my driver and friend as he held the door open and I ushered Y/N into the backseat.

“My lips are sealed boss”, he said with a humorous tone before rounding the car and hopping in the driver’s seat.

Once in the back of the car it was like a flip was switched inside Y/N. I was barely in the seat before she all but tackled me, straddling my lap, her dress bunched up around her hips. She discarded my tie quickly, and fought to undo the buttons of my dress shirt as she began leaving hot open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

My head was reeling and I thanked whatever higher power for the last shred of awareness that had me pressing the button to raise the privacy screen between us and the front of the car. But not before Shownu threw me an exaggerated thumbs up. I was never going to hear the end of this.

Grabbing her face and looking into her eyes, I tried to stall her rushed movements with slow drawn out kisses.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me you know?”

“Maybe I want to. Maybe I want to savor this moment”, I said between kisses.

“Trust me baby boy, play your cards right and there will be many more moments. But I’ve wanted you all night and now I need you.” she said grinding down onto my lap, pulling a hiss from my lips.

“Don’t call me that” was all I said before I began to trail slow kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. I could tell my pace was driving her mad as she continued to rut against my lap. This was what I wanted. I wanted to drive her insane the way she had all night sashaying around the party in her silk red gown. I may have been timid earlier and in awe of her beauty, but I was a completely different person in bed. If she thought she would be the dominant one here, she had another thing coming.

Her red gown was now inching higher and higher up her waist. I pushed the thin spaghetti straps down her shoulders as I continued to lave them with my lips and tongues. She tasted so goddamn sweet and I swear I could’ve spent the entire night kissing her velvet skin.

“Would it make you go any faster if I told you I wasn’t wearing any panties?” she purred into my ear. “Come on baby boy. I know you want me.”

“I told you not to call me that” I said and in a flash I lifted her off my lap and tossed her onto the seat next to me.

“I was going to be nice for our first time, Kitten. But it seems like you don’t know how to play nice.”

Taking off my jacket and undoing my belt, I unzipped my pants pulling them and my boxers down finally releasing the pressure that had been building all night.  I stroked my cock a few times already leaking precum at how worked up I’d been.

She just licked her lips and watched me, eyes full of lust. She tried to reach down to play with herself, anything to satisfy the hunger she was feeling.

“DON’T” was all I warned before continuing to stroke myself.

I went on like that for a few minutes, watching her squirm in her seat and make sounds of desire.

“Is this what you want, Kitten?” I asked and she nodded a small whimper leaving her lips at how turned on she was and how she was being denied.

“Then prove it.”

She looked at me, eyes still foggy with want and not understanding what I meant.

“Get on your knees, Princess and prove how much you want this cock”

She moved with lightning speed to the floorboard, sliding in between my legs, looking up at me with eyes more docile than I had seen them all night.

Tentatively, she bent forward, giving my tip a small kitten lick. I growled in the back of my throat as a warning to ‘cut the shit’ so she finally took me into her mouth. All of me. In one go. Holy shit she knew what she was doing and I’m lucky I didn’t cum right then.

Her mouth felt like heaven, like using a towel right out of the dryer. That’s what her goddamn glorious mouth was doing to my cock right now.

“Christ, Y/N” I spat out as my head fell back against the headrest. She just hummed in response.

My hands found their way to her face, moving the hair from her eyes, and cooing what a ‘good girl’ she was taking my cock so well. All I ever wanted to hear for the rest of my life were the sounds she was making while I was balls deep in her throat.

I was getting to close and knew I needed to stop her before I lost it, so much to her protest I pulled her mouth off of me, wiping the drool and precum from her chin. Leaning down I took her mouth in a heated kiss before asking her to switch places with me.

She complied, although she seemed shocked at my request. Sure I was supposed to be punishing her for being a brat but she had done so well and I wasn’t an asshole so she deserved to be rewarded now. Plus I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t dying to know what she tasted like.

Pushing her dress up her thighs, I gripped them in my palms, spreading them further for me. She smelled divine and I could feel myself getting hard again. I kissed up her thighs slowly, leaving blossoming bruises in my wake.

Once I had her panting, I decided to give her what she needed. Languidly I flattened my tongue running one long stripe up her slit. Nothing I had imagined all night could have prepared me for how wonderful she tasted on my tongue. In that moment I became a man starved and she was the only thing I wanted for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Delving back in I ate her out with fervor, circling and sucking on her clit, while she writhed beneath me. The noises she was making were even better than the ones from before. I wanted to play it on a loop over and over again.

Her hands were fisted in my hair and my name fell from her lips in a mantra as I inserted two fingers in her and continued my assault on her clit. She whined and begged for me and soon she was at her peak and warning me of her impending fall.

“Come for me, Kitten.” I said still fingering her. “Let me taste every drop of you.”

After a few more strokes of my fingers and laps of my tongue against her clit, she came hard against my tongue. Her hands tightening to fists in my hair and her thighs clamping down on my head as she convulsed.

Never letting up I continued to lick her over and over, taking everything she was giving me until the over-sensitivity had her literally pushing me away.

“Nuh uh, Princess” I said, wiping my lips and smirking. “You started this and I’m not done with you yet.”

She was half slouched on the seat and looked about ready to pass out from her intense orgasm, but her eyes once again came alive with lust and I knew she still needed this as badly as I did.

Sitting next to her, I lazily stroked my arm up and down her thigh. “Come here, Kitten” I beckoned motioning for her to sit in my lap.

She straddled my thighs much like she had earlier. I pulled her to me, kissing her for a few long drawn out minutes.

“You ready, Princess” I asked, already lining my cock up with her entrance. She nodded in response raising herself up a bit more to grant me access.

Slowly she sank down onto my cock until I was completely sheathed inside of her. She was so goddamn tight. She felt amazing. If I could have kept her right there forever I probably would have.  She let out a few pants, her head in the crook of my neck, as she adjusted to me inside her.

“You move when you’re ready okay, Princess?” I asked, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

A few moments later she began rocking herself back and forth on my lap and releasing soft moans. She was still so tight and it was like I could feel every part of her as she squeezed around me.

Her pace quickened and she went from rocking back and forth to bouncing on my cock. I met each bounce with a thrust of my own until we had worked out a steady rhythm that was driving us both full speed to our climax.

She tangled her hands in my hair again as I dug my fingers into her hips. I was sure there would be bruises there in the morning.

“Fuck, Y/N you feel so good. You take my cock so well baby. Please don’t stop”

Soon she was warning me of her second impending orgasm and this time I was right there with her.

“Me too baby. It’s okay. Come for me again, Kitten” I purred in her ear.

And she did, hard and fast just like the first time. Feeling her convulse around me spurred on my release and with a few more pumps I was cumming harder and faster than I ever had. 

From that moment on we were hooked. Both of us. She was in my bed most nights or I in hers. We never exactly agreed on an arrangement between us but what we had seemed to be working for the both of us. We slept together almost every night. I took her to fancy dinners and parties and bought her the best of everything. Not even because I felt like I had too, but because I wanted to. I liked spoiling her. I wanted to give her nice things. And I’ll admit a part of me was scared that she would leave if I didn’t. I still believed my wealth was all I had to offer.

It wasn’t just a fuck buddy type scenario between us though. We had grown rather close after that night. She wasn’t the money hungry stuck up brat that everyone made her out to be, She had a sick mom and a kid sister and most of her money went to supporting them. We confided things like this in each other and formed a bond we didn’t have with anyone else.

Maybe that’s when I began to fall for her. Assuming I hadn’t fallen for her that first night. But now she was such an important part of my life and I couldn’t see myself without her. I didn’t dare voice this though, still afraid of the sting of rejection. I didn’t want to ruin this, so if the way things were was the only way I could keep her in my life, then I would try my best to be happy with it. 

“Ahh Hyungwon, don’t stop I’m so close” she yelled as I pounded into her from behind, fingers clawing at the bed sheets.

“Fuccck” fell from my lips as I climaxed but continued to slam into her until she finally orgasmed, falling onto her stomach on the bed and me on top of her panting.

Post-coital snuggling was something we had done since night one. It was just routine but I loved it. I loved having her in my arms, feeling her breaths steady and lulling me to sleep. I loved it more than the mind blowing sex we had. And I loved her. Fuck I loved her so goddamn much and I was terrified.

The past couple of weeks had been so hard. I almost blurted it out a few times. When she came back sweaty and a mess from a jog, when she was dancing around in her underwear cooking eggs, when she woke up in the morning with bed head and bad breath. Every moment of every day for the past two weeks, I’ve wanted to tell her I love her. But I’m not enough for her and I know that. I know that.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Huh? Oh nothing, it’s nothing. Go to sleep”

“Seriously Wonie, what’s wrong? You’re keeping something from me. What is it?

“Y/N don’t worry about it. It’s not important”

“Goddamnit Chae Hyungwon, tell me right now” she said leaning up on one arm and glaring at me.

“It’s just……I……I don’t want this to end and I’m scared of when it will” I admitted in a rush.

“Why would this have to end?” she asked, hurt or some other emotion I couldn’t pinpoint flashing behind her eyes.

“Because Y/N I know one day you’ll want more, more than what I can give you. I’m not enough and I know that, but damn I really don’t want to let you go.”

“Chae Hyungwon, have you always been an idiot or is this a new affliction?” she asked, taking me aback a bit.

“What are you talking about?”

“You idiot, don’t you know I’m crazy about you? I’d stay with you even if you were flat broke and lived with your mom. I love you, you big dope.”

I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t get the words to form. I had loved her for so long and the last weeks I spent tormenting myself over the fact that she could never love be back were thrown out the window with her confession.

Pulling her to me I did the only thing I knew how to do in response. I kissed her, long and deep, and filled with every single emotion I had ever felt for her. I needed her to feel physically how much I wanted, needed, and cared for her.

“I love you, Y/N. So goddamn much” I said before taking her mouth again. I don’t think I’ll ever kiss her enough to show her how I truly feel, but I’m sure as hell gonna try.


End file.
